


Some Sunny Day

by BugTongue



Series: Leopika Week 2018 [7]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gang Violence, Leopika Week 2018, M/M, Marriage, Nonsequential Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugTongue/pseuds/BugTongue
Summary: Asking someone to wait for you is hard enough, asking them not to is even worse.





	Some Sunny Day

**Author's Note:**

> Free day! The song is "We'll meet again" by Vera Lynn because this whole challenge has been a bugtongue sampler anyway, might as well break out the WWII music.

On his hands and knees, Kurapika was a target much harder to miss than usual. He didn't even look up as the bat cracked across his skull, opting instead to focus his aura to prevent said skull from shattering into his brains. The force of impact sent him rolling across the ground until he finally settled on his back and stared up at the ceiling, dazed.

"You just don't fucking die, god damn!" His opponent came at him again with a downward swing, which had he been anyone else might have ended the fight. But of course he was no one but himself, and his body curled up to move before the idea even fully formed. He kicked the bat up in his move, rolled over the axis of his shoulders until he was facing the ground again, and grabbed the leg coming towards his face. Instead of twisting or pulling, he moved forward until the two of them hit the ground again and Kurapika could straddle the man's chest and knock him out with a few enhanced punches to the face.

He was using emperor time, and he was tired, and he needed to get out of this warehouse before anyone realized he survived the trap. Cement floors and cement walls, paint peeling, metal railings lining the open parts of the building that sat too close to a ledge. Third story and descending, Kurapika’s heart sat between his wisdom teeth as he made his escape.

-

Broaching the subject was taboo, but it was a taboo that he couldn’t hold himself back from for another hour, let alone potential years.

"When you're done I mean."

The two of them were in Leorio’s apartment, lights turned off except for one lamp, laptop in the corner playing a slow jazz beat that thrummed inside Leorio’s ribcage like a second heartbeat. Slow, warm, encasing him and encasing the forest fire on legs in his arms. Leorio had his left hand on Kurapika's waist and the right on his shoulder, swaying with the music.

"When I'm done, hm. Maybe. I don't want to make you any promises I may not be able to keep." Kurapika's hands were in the same positions on Leorio's body, and he rest his head against his dance partner's sternum. "I don't want you to wait for me either. If you find someone-"

"I won't."

"You don't know that."

The hand on Kurapika's waist moved to his lower back to pull him closer. "I know, and I won't."

-

  
A bullet snapped against the wall in front of his face, forcing him to jolt back and feel outward until he could count how many people were standing at the base of the warehouse, beneath the open hall that separated Kurapika from the first floor stairwell. He swallowed, sweat soaking into his shirt collar and only stoking his fire higher.

Think.

Think of a way to get out of this without killing anyone.

He felt the man a floor above him shift, beginning to wake back up. Kurapika closed his eyes and took a breath, unflinching as the nobodies on the ground floor jeered at him to come out and face the tune, or whatever they were saying. It wasn’t Hunter language and it wasn’t Kurta, it was some dialogue of the local language and he just didn’t care enough to parse it.

“Don’t make me end your lives.” He imbued the words with all the blood lust he could dredge up, feeling the muscles in his shins and knees beginning to tremble from overuse. It wasn’t as if these people were innocents, if anything killing them would better the world. But he hated it--killing--he hated torture and he hated fighting and he hated _this_. He just wasn’t sure he’d survive holding himself back.

The previously unconscious man was on his feet and stumbling across the open hallway one floor above him, and soon he’d be in range to swing that bat again.

Sweat dripped down Kurapika’s face as a wave of nausea pulsed though his headache, eyes beginning to ache and making his decision for him.

-

“You shouldn’t say things like that so lightly. I’ve told you, the likelihood of me dying on this quest is extremely high. I’m okay with that, I don’t believe you are.” Kurapika pulled away to give Leorio a concerned look. “I refuse to lead you astray or give you false hope.”

“But if you do come back alive,” Leorio brushed his knuckles across Kurapika’s cheek. “Would you pick me?”

What could one say to that? What could Kurapika possibly say to that?

“You idiot.” He reached up to grab Leorio’s hand (too tight, he manually loosened his grip to slide his fingers between those in his grasp) and frowned. “If you’re so determined, then yes. If I come back alive, I’ll marry you.”

Leorio’s lips met his like an avalanche.

-

Kurapika waited for the main on the stairs to turn the corner before looping a length of chain around his neck and moving around him onto a step above him, digging his knee into the man’s back until they both toppled into the minutely sheltered part of the hall, crossing the chain against itself and pulling hard. In fifteen seconds he’d have company from the ground floor, so he ground his teeth together and broke the man’s neck and hopped backwards up the stairwell a few steps.

Ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen-

He jumped out from behind the wall while they were hallway across the exposed hallway and caught the oncoming bullets with his chains. With superhuman strength he kicked one over the railing by way of a heel to the skull, used the momentum to bodyslam another into the wall, and stumble, not rush, forward to punch the last attacker in the nose hard enough to crush more than cartilage.

The bullet to the shoulder sent him to the floor, breathing hard as black cobwebs began to eat away at his field of vision. Another shot whized over his head and hit the wall, so he crawled into the stairwell leading to the ground floor as the man he sent over the railing backed up to see more of the hall. He was shaking all over from strain even as he lurched into the expanse of the ground floor, chains whipping out to catch the last man across the legs and drag him closer. Kurapika stomped on the arm holding the gun with enough force to break bone, and pulled out his own gun.

His aim was terrible. Two craters in the floor before he got his mark through the eye, but he got him, and then he pulled out his phone to call his employees for an emergency pickup as the darkness in his vision closed in.

-

Leorio looked him over, taking in the silken suit and flowers in his hair, thin braids pulled back to the center of his skull as a small ponytail. This was likely the first time in nine years Kurapika’s hands had been properly moisturized, his lips holding a soft sheen and his cheeks pink from the warm weather.

They stood outside, all the formalities over with long enough ago that Kurapika had lost his shoes somewhere between the kiss and the current walk through the park. Leorio held his hand tighter, a small sun expanding within his ribs.

“You sure made me wait long enough.”

Kurapika gave him an contrite smile. “Not too long evidently.”

“Almost.” He sniffed and closed his eyes, lifting his chin just to make Kurapika laugh softly. Leorio lifted one eyelid to take in the sight. His lips twitched, and then they wouldn’t stop until his legs did and he covered his face with one large hand.

“Leorio?” Kurapika’s voice was worried, but Leorio couldn’t pull his hand away until it was done for him, carefully, and his face taken in two callused palms. “I’m sorry Leorio. I’m… I’m glad you waited for me, but I shouldn’t have let you wait that long.”

“Guess you’ll have to make it up to me then, huhn?” He managed to meet Kurapika’s eye, turning the mood again away from this sudden drop. The resulting huff of exasperation (and adoration) was enough to make the sun go supernova.

“I suppose I must.”


End file.
